


You Married a Loser

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	You Married a Loser

An amused smile appeared on Ryuko's face as she watched Uzu kneel in front of her. The green haired male rubbed his nose against her prominent, round belly, babbling softly against her stomach. Ryuko snickered when she heard Nonon groan, the pinkette rolling her eyes.

"You guys are so gross, get a room." Nonon spoke up, a smirk appearing on her lips.

Uzu grinned as he rose to his feet and sat down on the couch beside Ryuko. "That's how she got this way on the first place," Uzu replied with a cheeky grin, draping his arm around Ryuko's shoulders as he pulled the girl close and pressed a kiss to her temple. Ryuko flushed and playfully elbowed Uzu's side.

The green haired male coughed nervously, noticing that Satsuki was sending him a glare in his direction.

"A-Anyway, thanks for the gifts, guys! We really appreciate them!" Uzu chirped with a smile as he looked at the gifts on the other side of the room. A baby carriage from Ira and Mako, a _How to_ book and a set of pacifiers from Houka and Nonon, and a baby mobile and a set of clothes from Satsuki and Iori.

"It's no problem at all, Sanageyama." Houka spoke up, a small grin on his lips. "I hope you'll put that book to good use when your child is born." Houka said and Ryuko had to hold Uzu back from chucking the book at the bluenette's head.

An excited smile appeared on Mako's lips. "Speaking of which, when is she due?" She asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

Ryuko smiled, placing her hand on her stomach as she looked down at it. "He - or she - is due in a few weeks. I'm pretty excited." Ryuko hummed, a soft smile gracing her lips. She leaned her head on Uzu's shoulder when the green haired male reached over, placing his hand over Ryuko's on her belly.

" _We're_ excited." He corrected with a grin.

"Oh, so you don't know the gender of the baby?" Iori inquired from his spot beside Satsuki on the couch.

Ryuko shook her head. "No, we don't. It's a surpris-"

The dark haired girl stopped short as Uzu suddenly jumped beside her, his gray eyes widening. "It kicked!" He yelped as he scrambled to his feet. 

"He's - She's - coming! I'll get the warm towels!" Uzu yelled as he scrambled off the couch and ran toward the kitchen, the others staring at him oddly.

"Someone call the doctor!" Uzu ordered from the kitchen.

".... Does he do that every time the baby kicks?" Satsuki inquired as she looked to her sister. Chuckling, Ryuko nodded as she continued to watch her husband run around frantically in the kitchen.

Nonon sighed. "You married a loser, you know that right?" The pinkette spoke up.

A fond smile appeared on Ryuko's lips. "Yeah, I know."

FIN.


End file.
